Rainy Nights
by Aerilon452
Summary: Jareth comes back into Sarah's life... this time to save her. Sarah learns along the way that Jareth isn't the man she thought he was when she first knew him all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Labyrinth. Jareth and Sarah and all the others belong to Jim Henson. I'm only putting them in a different situation. I promise to put them back as I found them.

Rating: M to be in the safe side.

Summary: Sarah is in danger from an unknown enemy. Jareth is trying to save her and convince her of his love all at the same time. Sarah on the other hand is not making things easy for him.

Jareth stood outside of Sarah's house in the pouring rain just watching the lights turn off one by one. He knew that Sarah was there or else he wouldn't be watching her house. The rain beat down on him soaking through his clothes and causing his hair to fall into his eyes. Jareth just wanted to see Sarah. The love he felt for her had not died since he had headed her call to take her baby brother. Every day he fought against the urge to come to her. A single thought prevented him from coming to her until this moment. 'What if she still hates me?' The thought prayed on his mind. Why he cared what the girl thought of him was beyond his comprehension. Instead it was what the woman she had become that now held his attention. But Jareth knew he needed to come to her. Her very existence was being threatened by others like him from the Underground who sought to possess her for what she was. He wasn't sure if even Sarah knew who she truly was. There hadn't been time to gather much information about her heritage. All Jareth knew was that he had to get to her. Whether she would allow him to protect her was anyone's guess.

Sarah looked out the window and saw the one person she thought that she would never see again; Jareth. He just stood in the pouring down rain staring at the house. She thought that he could see her through the darkness of the living room. Sarah was scared to move. Any movement my draw his gaze to her exact position. 'What is he doing here?' Sarah thought as she slowly sank down on the couch under the window to watch him as he continued to let the rain pound on him. Sarah could barely make out his form but what she could see still looked as glorious as he had been when she was a child. She had resisted saying his name for fear of him suddenly appearing. '_Jareth_' the name whispered though her mind and a rush of emotion course through her body. Every time a stray thought happened upon Jareth a shudder ran through her. She made up her mind. Sarah would bring Jareth into her home against her better judgment. 'I hope I know what I am doing.' She thought and made her way to the front door.

Jareth watched as Sarah came out the front door in shorts and a black t-shirt that barely came to the waist band of the shorts. Down the steps she ran to him on bare feet and tugged him up the steps and under the covering of the porch. "Have you lost your mind?!" Sarah shouted over the thundering of the rain.

"I needed to see you." Jareth whispered half ashamed to admit such a need to her. Sarah huffed out a sigh and pulled him into the house.

Once inside Sarah tugged the coat off of him and dropped it by the front door. Without saying anything Sarah pushed him down to the floor and tugged off his boots tossing them next to his jacket. "I have to get you upstairs to the bathroom." Sarah commented not looking at him. She offered her hand to him and tugged him to his feet again. Sarah was trying so hard no to look at him because the rain had soaked through his clothes framing a magnificent body.

"Sarah?" Jareth made her name a question. He was unsure of what to say.

"Why did you come?" She asked her voice a whisper because her brother was sleeping soundly in the room across from her parent's old room that was now hers.

"You're in danger."

"From you?"

"Never." He immediately responded.

"Then why are you here?" Sarah asked as she led him into the bathroom. Her instincts told her to leave but as she made her way to the door Jareth grabbed her arm and held her close to his wet body. His arms were so strong around her that Sarah didn't want to leave. She hated that he still had a hold of her. Sarah pulled back and grabbed a towel shoving it into his chest as Jareth sat down on the edge of the bath tub.

"Here. Use this to dry off and then you can sleep on the couch down stairs." She said sharply but Jareth wouldn't let her leave. He grabbed her wrist from where he sat on the edge of the tub.

"Please stay." He whispered. To Sarah his voice sounded defeated and small. There was no hint of the power and majesty he once used when she was young girl. This was a different side to him.

"You've changed." Sarah's voice held disbelief but she allowed him to keep a hold of her wrist.

"I'm not the king you think I am. I was merely following your perception of me from that book you held so dear." Jareth replied and released her wrist. Sarah took the towel from him and began to towel dry his hair. Everything about him was the same except that attitude.

"Why were you standing there in the rain?" Sarah asked. Jareth stilled her hands and took towel off his head.

"I wasn't sure how to approach you again."

"This whole air of uncertainty is unbecoming of you Jareth."

"Its how I feel." He replied and lifted her free hand to cup his cheek. The gesture was so sincere that Sarah was confused.

"Sarah I…."

"No, don't you dare say you love me." She covered his mouth with her hand and looked away from him. The alien feelings she had for him when she was fourteen were re-accreting themselves. Seven years had not been enough to make them die and now that he was here she could feel them getting stronger.

Jareth looked away and leaned his head against the tile wall to his left. His face showed lines of fatigue and his posture slumped. He looked like a man who was under too much stress. If what he said was true then she was apart of his exhaustion.

"I'll find you something to wear." Sarah whispered and made her escape. For a moment she leaned against the closed bathroom door and listened to Jareth remove his wet clothing.

She moved off down the hall to head to the closet that held her dads old clothes. She was sure there was a pair of flannel pajama pants in here somewhere that he could wear. Even since her parents accident Sarah hadn't gotten around to giving the old clothes to good will. The accident had been almost three ears ago and she still hadn't gotten used to the idea. Jareth was certainly leaner in build than her father but the pants had a tie he could tighten them around his waist. However Sarah couldn't find a shirt to go with them. Now she would have to stare at him without a shirt.

Back in the bathroom Sarah stopped dead as she saw Jareth in nothing but a towel. It draped over his waist and showed off a perfect bare back. His muscles were not well defined but you could tell her could hold his own in a fight. The wild mane of his hair, that was now dry, cascaded over his shoulders and the small spikes were now standing up on end like they should be. Her mouth was so dry all Sarah it was all she could to hold the pants out to him when he turned to face her. With clothes on he was stunning, but now with them off he was magnificent and God-like in his splendor. Sarah couldn't take her eyes off the porcelain skin of his face and his bi-colored eyes. Those eyes had drawn her in once before and she barely had been able to fight free. Why did she have to feel this way about him? The Jareth she knew was arrogant, smug, and completely in control. Now he was more humble, except when it came to proudly displaying his body, and considerate.

"I couldn't find the shirt." Sarah said quickly and averted her gaze before he caught her staring.

"I know you were looking." He whispered and Sarah looked up into his amused gaze. She could feel the blush creep up on her face. Her gaze locked with his and she knew he was taking the towel off but she couldn't turn around. When he pulled the pants on that put his face closer to hers and she could fell the heat coming off his skin.

"Do all you Fae men look like this?" Sarah asked trying to mask her uneasiness.

"Yes. We're supposed to come off as beautiful and dangerous."

"Beautiful; yes. Dangerous; no." Sarah said and smiled her first smile at him. Jareth merely smiled in return and devilish glint shown in his eyes.

"Where am I to sleep?" Jareth asked breaking the spell that had weaved itself over both of them.

"Down stairs on the couch." Sarah replied and led the way out of the bathroom back down to the living room where Jareth would sleep. She stopped by the same closet that she had gotten the pants and grabbed a comforter and two pillows for Jareth. The couch was more comfortable than a couch had a right to be but it was the best she could do at the moment. Her only other option was to let him sleep with her but that was not happening. Jareth and Sarah in the same bed would spell trouble.

Jareth settled down and threw one arm over his head and the other across his chest then asked, "Aren't your parent's going to wonder why a strange older man is sleeping on the couch?"

"My parents aren't going to be wondering anything, they're dead." Sarah said in a voice devoid of emotion. Jareth was up and moving towards her when she put up her hands in a motion to tell him to stop before she ran for the stairs and left him to the darkness. The great Goblin King once again settled on the couch and thought about the new information Sarah had given him. She and the boy were now orphans. They would have no cause to stay here if they knew who and what they really were.

Sarah retreated to her room and crawled under the covers willing her body to be still and settle into sleep. Jareth had sent it into overdrive and she knew without a doubt that the dreams she had when she was fourteen would pale in comparison to now. Against her wishes hr body began to imagine Jareth's fingers trailing through her hair and down her neck coming down her arms to lace his fingers with hers. Next the silky softness of his lips would begin a subtle yet sensual trail from her lips down her neck and dance over her collar bone in rhythm to a tune only he could hear. Sarah fisted her hands in the sheets as she tried to stop the images that blossomed behind her closed eyes.

Phantom Jareth restrained both her hands in one of his as his now free hand roamed over her tank top and down to her cotton covered hip. She gritted her teeth against the sensation he was evoking and it wasn't really him. This was Sarah's mind playing tricks on her as she tried to sleep with one of the sexiest men she had ever seen sleeping down in her living room. If she was going to have a dream about Jareth then she might as well get him out of her system. She loosened her grip on the sheets and let the dream take her away on the wings of pleasure. 'If Jareth is anything like this in real life then I might be in trouble.' That stray thought snapped her out of her fantasy like a bucket of cold water. Was this the reason she had resisted all the other men who had tried to be in her life? Was she really in love with Jareth? How could she be, the man had been the worst when she was a child. 'Maybe he was only acting the way you expected him to at the time.' Sarah's mind said. What if his love was genuine? With that thought Sarah dropped into sleep to dream of Jareth and more of the wickedly sensual things he had yet to do.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Sarah woke to the sound of laughter floating up from down stairs. She climbed out of bed and jogged down the stairs to see Toby sitting with Jareth on the couch. The Goblin King had pulled on the black poet shirt from last night and his black breeches opting to leave his feet bare while he talked with the eight year old next to him.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked in utter shock.

"Talking with your brother." Jareth answered coolly and smiled at her.

"Yeah Sarah Jareth is so cool. I remember him from a long time ago." Toby threw in and bounded off the couch to hug both of Sarah's legs.

She looked down at her brother and replied, "And what has Jareth been telling you?"

"He's been telling me about the Underground and how if I'm good I can come see him and maybe we can live there for good." Toby anxiously supplied his sister with information.

"He did?" Sarah asked taking her eyes off her brother to stare at Jareth. What would motivate this man to make offers like that?

"Yes, the offer is open to both of you." Jareth responded.

"I will deal with you later," Sarah said sharply then turned to Toby, "Can you go and get dressed for me, Aunt Gwen will be here to get you soon."

"But I don't want to go to…"

"Toby, Aunt Gwen and Uncle Lance only get to see you two weeks out of the summer. So please go get dressed and I will get your bags." Sarah pleaded and Toby relented, heading up the stairs towards his room that once belonged to Sarah.

"Sarah, I…" Jareth began but Sarah cut him off.

"Not until Toby leaves." She warned.

As Toby was heading back down the stairs Sarah turned towards the door when someone started to knock. Sarah knew it was her Aunt Gwen. Gwen and Lance were Karen's bother and sister-in-law. They loved to take Toby for the two weeks at the beginning of summer. She went to answer the door when Jareth knelt down in front of Toby and whispered something in the boy's ear. Whatever Jareth seemed to whisper perked Toby up that he was excited to leave for the two weeks.

"Sarah dear, how have you been?"

"Aunt Gwen how nice it is to see you. I've been just fine." Sarah replied and watched as her Aunt's gaze traveled over her and then over to Jareth who stood behind Toby.

"Who is your friend?"

Sarah looked back to Jareth and he gave her an easy smile that had her going warm inside. "His name is Jareth. He stopped by last night." Sarah explained.

"He's bit old for you dear."

Sarah didn't respond instead she handed her Aunt Toby's suitcase and another bag with different toys for Toby to keep him occupied. Sarah didn't remember getting her brothers bags and then with another glance to Jareth confirmed that he was the one who had manifested them. A loud honking made all of them jump.

"Come on Toby Uncle Lance is getting restless and ready to get back home." Aunt Gwen chirped and bustled and eight year old Toby out of the door. Sarah watched him run down the stairs and jump into the back of her Uncles car. For three years Sarah had been giving her brother over to her aunt and uncle for a couple of weeks ever since her parents died. When she had come back from the Labyrinth Sarah had made it a point to get along with Karen. Her father had seen the change and was glad for it. The more time she spent with Toby the more she was happy to be his sister. Just when things were going good her parents were in an accident that claimed their lives. Sarah had just put Toby to bed when the Police had come to her door to inform her of the tragedy. She had fallen to her knees right then and there and cried. The next morning Toby had asked where mom and dad were and Sarah could barely tell him.

"Sarah?" Jareth laid his hand on her shoulder. Rather than respond Sarah just leaned back into his chest and wrapped both his arms around her. It was too easy to fight him but she just wanted him to hold her for a little while. She could hate him tomorrow. Why did he have such power over her after all this time?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jareth asked and just held Sarah while she stared out the window of the front door. Sarah didn't answer until she was certain her Aunt and Uncle were down the street and turning out of the housing development.

"Sarah?" Jareth tried again.

"Not yet. I just want you to…. I don't know what I want you to do." Sarah responded. She had gone so still in his arms that Jareth lifted her with ease and carried her to the couch. He just held her and began to hum the song he had sung in the ballroom that night. He wasn't sure if this was helping her or not.

_I'll paint you morning of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

_Though were strangers till now_

_We're choosing a path between the stars_

_I'll lay my love between the stars_

He continued to sing to her the song from that night. The lyrics took her back to the ballroom where Jareth looked handsome dressed in blue. Sarah wasn't sure if she should be angry or happy that he remembered that night. Her heart was in tatters. Having Jareth here was helping some what. As she listened Jareth faded his words back to the gentle humming it had started out to be.

"My parents died in a car accident."

Jareth stopped humming at her admission and rested his cheek against her head. She shouldn't be telling him this. When she had been a child he had been her enemy, the evil Goblin King. She wasn't a child anymore. Sarah needed to remember that. Here he was sitting with her and humming while trying to comfort someone who tried to deal with a great loss.

"I know saying I'm sorry will do nothing to help you. Loss is never easy." Jareth responded and was shocked when Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. He had never held a woman while she cried. Jareth had held many women who had wanted him but this is new territory for him. Sarah just held him and cried. The spell over them was broken when two creatures he would not have expected tumbled down the steps.

"Hog head." Jareth growled.

"It's Hoggle." He corrected.

Sarah looked up to see Hoggle the Dwarf and Sir Didymus in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. She was stunned to see the two of them.

"Your Majesty you must come back to the Underground immediately." Hoggle stated as calmly as he could with Sir Didymus tugging on his sleeve.

"What has happened?"

"An envoy from the Seelie court has arrived for your Majesty." Didymus replied.

Jareth looked from the Dwarf to the Fox and back again. He gently set Sarah aside on the couch and walked to the two of them crouching down so that they could give the whole story as to what had been happening. Hoggle explained and then Didymus took a turn to explain in a language that Sarah didn't understand. When all was said and done Jareth turned to Sarah with a sincere look of apology on his face.

"Sarah, I have to return to the Underground and I can not leave you here alone."

"What?" Sarah didn't believe him.

"I have to take you back…"

"No!"

"Sarah?" Jareth came back over to her and tugged her to her feet wrapping his arms around her. She struggled and tried to get free but a rush of magic cut across her skin effectively stopping her from fighting further. She felt the world shift back into focus and her bare feet touch warm stone. Pulling away from Jareth Sarah looked around the once grimy stone walls and floor to see a glistening room of white marble that had been warmed by the morning sun. She turned slowly and saw his throne looked the same and somehow out of place.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked in a small voice even as she walked to the large open window to see the Labyrinth.

"I had no choice but…." Jareth began.

"No, there are always choices!" Sarah shouted.

"Hog brain take Sarah to my Chambers and keep her there until I am done with the court envoy." Jareth ordered and Hoggle complied taking Sarah's hand and leading her away. Sarah followed him and tried not to scream at her current situation. She was now stuck in the Underground again with Jareth and Hoggle was taking her to his Kings private bedchambers. Why did it have to be Jareth's room? Couldn't he hold her captive somewhere else? Then images of her and Jareth making love popped into her head.

All the scenery faded into one stream as Hoggle led the way to large wooden doors. Pushing them open Sarah marveled at the warmth of the room, but what drew attention was the large four poster bed against the North wall. I had no canopy and was placed directly under a huge skylight that seemed the same size as the bed. Her eyes returned to the bed with its ornately carved posts and crimson sheets. Sarah could see Jareth lying under these sheets with no shirt on sound asleep.

"Sarah?" Hoggle asked squeezing her hand.

"It's ok Hoggle, I'll be fine." Sarah replied and patted her old friend's hand offering up a smile.

"Everything has been better since…" Hoggle trailed off and looked around the room. He seemed just as uncomfortable as Sarah did in his Kings bedroom.

"He said treat this room as your own." Hoggle commented.

"Thank you Hoggle." Sarah replied not knowing what else to say. She sat down on Jareth's bed and was immediately hit by his overwhelming scent. There was nothing like it and it only belonged to Jareth, The Goblin King. She could picture him so clearly here in this room that images of him filled Sarah's mind. Sarah felt at home here in the Underground.

**THRONE ROOM:**

Jareth lounged on his throne giving off and air of nonchalance when in reality he was worried about Sarah. He wanted to go to her and explain why he thought it was better she was here where he could keep and eye on her and keep her safe from those who threatened her safety. Would Sarah believe him or would she say it was just another trick? When it came to Sarah Jareth was lost in the deepest darkest woods. He loved her with all his heart that at times he thought it might break if he did not see her. Now she was here in his castle probably cursing his name. As much as he would like to go to her he had to remain and wait for the Envoy to arrive.

"My Lord?"

Jareth looked down to see Sir Didymus. "What is it?"

"My Lord was it such a good idea to bring Lady Sarah into the jaws of danger?" Didymus asked.

"I had no choice my friend. At least here I can keep and eye on her and try to protect her, if Sarah would let me." Jareth replied.

Didymus merely nodded and stood guard at the right side of Jareth's throne. He hadn't the heart to send the little fox knight back to the bog. Not after the way he had helped Sarah. Jareth could sense the presence of the Envoy. E tried to push all thoughts of Sarah out of his head and prepared to greet his guest. Jareth had a sneaking suspicion of who it was going to be. Two goblin guards came through the large white doors in front of the Envoy.

"My Lord may I present the ruler of the Faerie Forest and Seelie court Envoy; Lord Malik." Didymus announced and barely concealed a snarl at the presence of an unwanted visitor in his Lords Kingdom.

"King Jareth." Malik bowed low in a sign of respect that Jareth knew to be false. His cousin had little respect for Jareth as the Goblin King. The position was not well thought of in the Seelie court but Jareth ruled because no one else would. He may not be seen as a king in the Court's eyes, but here in the Labyrinth Jareth was their only king.

"Lord Malik. Pray tell what brings you to my corner of the Underground?" Jareth asked watching his cousin carefully. There was never anything between them except animosity.

"I'm here to ask you about the whereabouts of the Fae Sarah." Malik responded. He in turn was watching Jareth carefully for any hints that might help Malik ruin his cousin.

"What makes you think I know?" Jareth replied. If they hadn't sensed Sarah by now then that meant that her abilities must still be cloaked by the magic of her Father or Mother. The father Jareth knew was dead but he knew nothing about the mother.

"Because she is the only one to hold your interest and defeat you." Malik sneered. Anyone capable of defeating Jareth was well worth talking to.

"I haven't seen her. You may run back to the court and tell them as much." Jareth growled summoning a crystal as if to enforce his command. Malik flicked his gaze from the crystal back to Jareth and he bowed low again making his way to the open doors. Even if there was a gain in knocking Jareth down a few pegs it would be nothing compared to the magic that he could wield when he was angry.

Jareth watched as Malik backed out of the doors accompanied by two of his Royal Goblin Guards. As soon as Jareth was sure the doors were secured he tossed his left leg over the arm of his throne and slouched. He resisted the urge to go to Sarah and make sure that she was ok. Everything he had to tell her couldn't be put into words, well the right kind of words he needed to say to her. Instead Jareth gazed into the crystal and watched at Malik threaded his way through the Labyrinth to where the worm waited. When Malik crossed over the protective seal that guarded his domain from intruders he disappeared.

Jareth slouched a little further and breathed a sigh of relief. It would be a few days before the Seelie court decided to come back. Now all that he had to worry about was an infuriated woman cooped up in his bed chambers. Jareth wanted to go to Sarah but he needed to let her cool down for a bit. No woman had ever captivated him as much as Sarah.

"You should go to Lady Sarah." Didymus commented.

"I know I should but I don't know what to say to her." Jareth replied looking out of the big window.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning and tell her why she is in danger."

"You are wise beyond your whiskers, my friend." Jareth said and rose to go to Sarah and take whatever she had to throw at him.

**JARETHS BEDCHAMBERS:**

Sarah was curled up on the bed and watched the clouds through the skylight. Jareth was all around her. The scent of him filled her lungs and lulled her into a contented stillness. Why did she have to be here again? Once was enough and she had certainly had enough of Jareth the Goblin King. She knew that Hoggle was still standing around near the end of the bed. Since she had come to this room Sarah went to the bed immediately and curled up.

"Sarah,'

"When can I go home?" She asked not bothering to look at Jareth.

"It's not a good idea."

"I have a little brother to worry about; I can't be trapped down here so you can play out one of your little fantasies." Sarah responded in a flat tone.

"This isn't about me, Sarah your life is in danger from …" Jareth couldn't finish.

Jareth watched as Sarah just lay there. She wouldn't even look at him. What was going on inside her head? When he walked through the door he expected anger and rage not indifference to her situation. He didn't know what to do.

"Hoggle leave please." Jareth whispered to the dwarf.

"I'll be right outside." Hoggle responded and made his exit.

"Sarah I need you to look at me." Jareth said to her as he walked slowly towards her on the bed. She complied and rolled over on her side to look up at him. There were tear tracks down her eyes and her hands were balled into fists.

"What I'm about to say might…" he trailed off when Sarah sat up and held out her hand to him.

"Am I in danger right now…from you?" Sarah asked.

"No."

"What about Toby?"

"He is with his aunt and uncle, perfectly safe you know that. They don't want the boy, they want you." Jareth replied and sat down with Sarah pulling her to him. He sensed that she needed the contact. Whether she wanted it from him was another thing all together.

"Who?" Sarah sat up and looked at him with more emotion on her face.

"The Seelie Court. They want you because of who your mother is." Jareth replied sitting up as well.

"What does my mother have to do with this?" Sarah bounded off the bed and started to pace.

"Sarah, your mother was Fae." Jareth replied. He watched as Sarah stopped her pacing and turned to stare at him in wide eyed disbelief. She couldn't believe what he was saying and it made no sense. Sarah knew that she was human. That was the one thing she was certain of.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Labyrinth. Jareth and Sarah and all the others belong to Jim Henson. I'm only putting them in a different situation. I promise to put them back as I found them.

Rating: M to be in the safe side.

Summary: Sarah is in danger from an unknown enemy. Jareth is trying to save her and convince her of his love all at the same time. Sarah on the other hand is not making things easy for him.

"I don't believe you." Sarah said and backed away from the bed where Jareth sat.

"Sarah…"

"NO!" She shouted and turned her back. Why was he saying this to her? There was no way she was….

"You have to listen to me." Jareth said and turned Sarah to face him. His fingers dug into her upper arms. "Sarah I knew your mother."

Sarah stopped struggling and just stared at him. How could he have known her mother? Her mother was a human and left her when she was seven years old. There was no way she was going to believe Jareth.

"What do you mean you knew my mother?" Sarah whispered. Jareth sighed and walked back to the bed.

"Sarah, you mother is the Daughter of the Ruler of the Court. I was her friend and I knew her when she fell in love with your father." Jareth said and hung his head. Dealing with her was going to be a challenge.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sarah asked; her voice barely above a whisper.

"Because you need to hear it; accept it; and learn who you are. I wouldn't be telling you if I didn't think that you were ready." He spoke close to her ear as he had done on the hill when she had first entered the Labyrinth "You're ready." He whispered again. Sarah was so jumpy by the new information that when she turned to face him her forehead collided with his jaw causing Jareth to stumble back. She placed a hand on her head and turned to look at Jareth who sat back on the bed again. The sight of him sitting there holding his jaw had Sarah giggling.

"Nice to know you delight in my pain." Jareth growled in mock anger. At least she wasn't in a perpetual state of denial.

"No, I'm not." Sarah assured him and covered her mouth after speaking.

"Glad I could provide you with some small entertainment." Jareth scowled at Sarah. For now she seemed to be over the fact that she was Fae. As if she read it on his face Sarah left her features fall into solemn contemplation.

"I'm really Fae?" Sarah asked. Jareth looked away from her. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, you are, and your brother is half Fae." Jareth replied and rested his cheek on the op of her head.

"If I am one of you, then why did I grow up in the human world?" Sarah asked almost to herself.

"That I am not sure of." Jareth whispered.

OUTSIDE THE KINGS DOOR:

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and a few of the goblins listened outside the king's door. The shouting had ceased. They could barely hear what was being said before the doors opened and that hall spilled on the floor at the king's feet.

"My Lord we meant no offense but…" Didymus began but the sight of Sarah beside the king froze his tongue.

"Listening by the door are we? I would have thought better of you." Jareth said and smiled at the little Fox Knight.

"Yes milord." Didymus bowed low.

"Hoggle I would like you to take Lady Sarah to the room at the end of the Hall."

"Now, I don't want to go anywhere now." She said and looked at Jareth. He smiled at her and took her hand leading her to the room he had prepared for her.

SARAH'S ROOMS:

Sarah looked around the huge room. It was something out of a Gothic novel; like everything here seemed to be. There were tapestries on the wall of mythic creatures and beautiful sceneries. The bed took up half of the north wall and was decorated in colors of Lavender and sky blue; Sarah's two favorite colors. How had Jareth known? Well he was the Goblin King. Sarah glanced over at the closet where Hoggle stood opening the door. There were and array of dresses in soft blue's, green's, and purples. She even spied a one crimson dress to the far left and smiled. An hour ago she was ready to try and beat Jareth with her two hands but now she felt right here. It was nice and for some reason Sarah felt she belonged here. Maybe her brother would too; Toby. Sarah thought of him and wondered what he was doing right then and there.

"What are we going to do about Toby?" Sarah asked.

"Let him have his family for these two weeks. At least we know he is safe. Then you can decide what you want to do." Jareth replied and walked out onto the balcony. Sarah watched him go and marveled not at him but the garden that resided on most of the balcony. There were flowers in almost every shade known to her people. She probably couldn't name any one of them. But seeing Jareth standing there made him look more magical that ever. For a moment she wanted to go to him and let the Goblin King take away all her troubles. Sarah knew Jareth was capable of just that, but she needed to think this through and Jareth only clouded her brain. Images of the ballroom entered her mind. She could picture him in the blue outfit so clearly that she wanted to…

"Sarah?" Jareth interrupted her thoughts.

"What." She replied quickly. He turned to face her and the sun streamed around him like a golden halo illuminating the otherworldly aura around him.

"Come here." He held out his hand to her and with out thinking Sarah walked over to him and placed her hand in his. "_You have no power over me_" Those words entered her mind and it seemed like a joke. He had all the power he needed over her and Jareth knew it.

She looked out over his Labyrinth and saw the beauty of the twists and turned. When she had seen it last the paths were run down and broken branches littered the passages. When there wasn't dust there were cob webs. Sarah only lucky that there had been no large spiders down one of those dead ends. Looking over the balcony Sarah saw a large fountain with a few Goblins tending to the fish in there. She was leaning so far over Jareth held her gently with both hands on her hips. Sarah froze as his gentle touch resonated in her brain. Her breathing sped up a little. There was no way of knowing whether Jareth could sense her current state. To her left there was an exotic bird looking right at her. It had a maroon beak, jade green feathers, and pale purple legs.

"That's a Jeralla Song Bird." Jareth whispered, "They are said to bring good luck and love."

"Really? Love you say?" Sarah turned in his arms and gave him a wry smile. Something foreign part of her just clicked on and it made her bolder. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gazed into her eyes.

"At one time I would have thought you were the villain. But now I see you as a man." Sarah commented.

"Is that all you see me as?"

"In time maybe more."

They had forgotten all about the dwarf and the fox knight in the room beyond the balcony doors. Sarah aligned her body and rested her cheek against his and just held onto him like he was the most solid thing in her life. Like it or not she had just had her world turned upside down and inside out. There had been so much information to pass through her brain she was astounded that she could still think and act like a sane person. Why was he the one person in the world that Sarah wouldn't want to live without? She had tried to live without him but then he appeared in dreams and sometimes Sarah thought she saw him out of the corner of her eyes. When she turned to look for him Jareth was no where to be seen.

"You have two weeks." Sarah whispered making Jareth pull back to look at her.

"What?"

"You once tried to tell me you loved me. Well now I am giving you your chance. You have two weeks, or I go back to Toby and live my life as a human." Sarah smiled sweetly and threaded her fingers in his wild mane of hair yanking his mouth down to hers. As much as she was sure Jareth loved her Sarah loved him just as fiercely. It made no sense to her but it kept her thoughts on him and him alone. All through the rest of her schooling Sarah never once looked twice. Always she thought about Jareth. She thought about the gentle curve of his lips and the wicked gleam in his eyes. Sarah even thought about the way he smelled. He smelled like a wild summer rain coming down in a field of flowers. That scent had seduced her through all of her waking days and tortured her through the nights her dreams decided to plague her with sweet torments of Jareth. Oh and what sweet torments they were.

"My Lord?" Hoggle asked as he walked out onto the balcony.

"What is it?" Jareth asked when he turned from Sarah to face the dwarf who stood in front of an elegant woman clothed in a white flowing gown. Her hair as blonde as the sun and her eyes the color of the deep sea. Sarah looked to Jareth who was stunned. Slowly he removed his arm from around Sarah's waste just before he went down on one knee in front of the woman.

"Mother." Jareth whispered and pulled Sarah down next to him. It never occurred to Sarah that Jareth's mother would show up. In fact it never occurred to Sarah that his mother might still be alive. 'Well why shouldn't she still be alive? His, our, people live a very long time.' Sarah thought as she watched Jareth out of the corner of her eye.

"So this is the child everyone is so worried about?" His mother asked. There was a note of disgust ringing in her voice that Sarah found to be a little rude. The woman didn't ever know her.

"I'm not a child." Sarah ground out and rose to her feet staring Jareth's mother right in the face.

"Compared to us, you are." She said pointedly. In that moment Sarah felt like hitting her. Not any of that wimpy slapping girls are known for, but a full on fist to the face. Sarah had never had that strong of a violent urge but she was having one now.

"Of course you do." Sarah replied and without a glance back at Jareth she walked out of the room. Sarah had no idea where she would go, but all she knew was she had to get out of the room. Everything had been fine up into the unexpected intrusion of his mother. What was she doing here? Why now? Was she here from the Seelie court? These questions flew through Sarah's mind so fast that she didn't pay attention where she was going. When she looked at her surroundings she saw that she was in the Esher Room. It was where she had said those words and caused his down fall. But as she looked around Sarah had no idea where the door was that led her back to the throne room.

"DAMNIT!!" She screamed and the word reverberated all around her. She thought that if stamping her foot did any good Sarah would have done it. Seeing as how that would have made her look like a petulant child Sarah refrained form the act. She could spend three hours in here and not find the right door so instead of wandering around like and idiot she sat on the steps and thought about Jareth.

"Why does he have to be so damn appealing?" Sarah said out loud.

"Because I used to be the soul of seduction." Jareth's voice floated on the stillness and caressed over Sarah. She turned to see him at the top of the stair case smiling at her.

"Don't you dare." Sarah pointed at him and moved back down towards the bottom.

"Sarah…" Jareth started to say as he descended the stair case towards her.

"Your mother?" Sarah asked.

"I had no idea she was going to be here. She wasn't supposed to be here." Jareth tried to placate Sarah. She tried to hold on to her anger but it died away when he flashed her that wry grin.

"Why is she here?" Sarah asked.

"She was concerned for me. Then she found out you were here and my mother decided to stay."

"And watch my every move." Sarah added but finally she smiled at him. There was no staying mad at Jareth, even though she had tried through the years. He gave her that look and Sarah felt better about the current situation.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jareth asked and moved closer so he could just hold her.

"Yeah, but don't expect me to like her." Sarah joked for his sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Labyrinth. Jareth and Sarah and all the others belong to Jim Henson. I'm only putting them in a different situation. I promise to put them back as I found them.

Rating: M to be in the safe side.

Summary: Sarah is in danger from an unknown enemy. Jareth is trying to save her and convince her of his love all at the same time. Sarah on the other hand is not making things easy for him.

**Escher Room:**

Sara sat against one of the many stairs in the twisting turning room that defied gravity. Jareth had been called away and he had left Sara by herself to think. She had had too much information thrown her way in the last two days. One she was actually of Fae origins and two she was supposedly marked for death. Sara didn't even know how to use her so called powers, not like Jareth and the rest of the Fae. She had been happy when she thought she was a human denying a fatal attraction to a gorgeous Fae, who had once taken her little brother from her. But that still didn't stop the fact that Sara was head over heels, totally in love with Jareth: The Goblin King. As if on cue Sara could hear his distinct footfalls coming closer and closer. She didn't want to see him, not yet. Sara jumped off the ledge and landed on another a short distance blow where she crowded into the shadows and waited for him to pass. When he started to walk down the steps Sara made sure she froze. Any movement would give her away and she didn't want him finding her right now, not when her head was too muddled to think. More steps and she knew he was right above. Could he sense her? Did he know right where she was? Was he playing with her?

"Sara?" Jareth's voice floated on the silence and echoed around the room. A shiver ran up her spine and then back down and out through her nervous system. But she kept quiet. Jareth had a way about him that inspired lust and daring thoughts. She never realized that until now, looking back at her past experience with him. She had been drawn to him, drawn to what he could do to her and how he could make her feel. That silken voice of his made her want, made her yearn for more. She had been a child then, now she was old enough to discern the nature of her want.

"I know you are still here." He whispered this time and Sara huddled more in the shadow. She wasn't going to make it easy for him to find her. Jareth had said he loved her, back then and now. Back then he was trying to convey a feeling that she as a fourteen year old had no concept of, but now she knew the addictive nature of Love and had fallen victim to it, fallen victim to him. Jareth, her fierce, dangerous, handsome Goblin King. Sara said she would give him two weeks to make her love him, but she already did. What would be the harm in letting him make that love in her grow stronger while letting him defend her against whatever threat seemed to be coming after her? Sara still wasn't convinced that she was in danger.

"What if I am?" Sara whispered and slipped through the small opening that had appeared behind her. She managed to get through before Jareth found her. When she slowly stood up Sara found that she was a couple levels above him. Sara lowered herself down so she was on her back and that was where she was going to stay.

A shadow fell over her and she knew it was Jareth, but she didn't look at him. Jareth sighed and settled down next to her. Without thought Sara turned into his side and rested her head on his chest. She was too tired and her mind was in neutral. There was nothing to be gained from over thinking her current situation. Sara looked up and stared at one of the stones. The last time she was in this room it was in pieces just before she defeated Jareth.

"Are you ok?" Jareth whispered and wrapped his arms around her. She was hurting and he didn't know why. He wanted to know, but he wanted Sara to feel comfortable talking to him.

"I'm here. I'll let you know when I'm ok." Sara muttered. She really didn't want to dwell on everything that happened to her. After her experience in the Labyrinth she had made the effort to get to know Karen and found that she really did like her step mother. Then when he father and Karen died it was such a blow. Sara would have shut down if she didn't have to take care of Toby. It was actually Toby who pulled her out of the darkness of her mind and made her live her life again. And she had been doing pretty well when Jareth showed up. He had brought danger back into her life, but he wasn't going to abandon her. At least she hoped he wasn't going to abandon her when he grew tired of her. Sara was still learning her powers, leaning about what it was to be a Fae and not a human.

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

Sara didn't remember falling asleep in Jareth's arms but when she woke she found herself not in her bed in the castle, but in Jareth's. Everything smelled like him and it drugged Sara. She felt like she had when she was pulled into the ballroom. Sara blinked the sleep out of her eyes and slowly sat up, the crimson covers falling around her waist. She was no longer in her lavender dress; instead she was back in her shorts and thin strap black camisole. And again Jareth wasn't with her. Getting up from the bed Sara pulled on the short crimson robe that felt like silk sliding over her skin. When Sara put her bare feet on the floor she expected the floor to be cold but the stones were warm so she didn't have to jump around until her feet grew accustomed to the temperature of the floor.

Poking her head out of the door and looking down the hall Sara saw the coast was clear. She cautiously stepped out of the bed chambers and went in search of the kitchens. Sara hadn't eaten for a good while and not even sleep could quiet her belly. But Sara had no idea where she was going and there wasn't even a goblin in sight to help her. Didymus and Hoggle weren't even around.

Sara turned yet another corner and froze when she saw Jareth talking with his mother. She started to turn away when she felt Jareth's eyes on her. Stunned wasn't even the word she would use for how she felt. In that moment Sara wished she was in the gardens and not under the scrutiny of Jareth's mother. Sara felt the warm sun on her skin and felt soft grass under her feet. Opening her eyes Sara was momentarily blinded by the blazing sun. She looked around and thought, '_How did I get out here?'_

"It's where you most wanted to be."

Sara whirled around and gaped at Jareth. Had he read her mind? Or did he just know? Closing her robe Sara looked around and then smiled at him. "I guess it was." Sara whispered.

"Course, it could be that you didn't want to deal with my mother." Jareth joked and came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. Sara wanted to sink into that touch, and she would have if his mother hadn't been lurking somewhere. It was almost like she was seventeen again and Karen was following her on dates. But he didn't give her a chance to leave him embrace. Jareth turned her around and captured her mouth with his. To her, Jareth tasted of a warm spring rain. His hands slid the robe off her shoulders and down her arms until it pooled at their feet, and then he secured his arms around her waist.

Jareth just had to kiss Sara. She was the one woman he needed to live, Sara was his life. He lived for her and he needed her in his life. Sara draped her arms over his shoulders and stepped closer so his lips could dance over hers better. His taste was addictive. She had no idea what she had been missing. Of course she had been fourteen years old when he tried to tell her that he loved her. But now that she was older, able to recognize what love could be, this was what Sara wanted. She wanted Jareth and she wanted to know what her past was, and what her powers could be.

Sara pulled back from him and smiled, "It not that. It's just that I feel something is coming." She looked around and saw a shadow move but without anything to cast it. They were being watched and she hated being watched, except by Jareth.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Labyrinth. Jareth and Sarah and all the others belong to Jim Henson. I'm only putting them in a different situation. I promise to put them back as I found them.

Rating: M to be in the safe side.

Summary: Sarah is in danger from an unknown enemy. Jareth is trying to save her and convince her of his love all at the same time. Sarah on the other hand is not making things easy for him.

**THRONE ROOM:**

Sarah stood with Jareth, in the splendor of his white marble throne room, as he tried to train her to use her magic. For the last hour she had been trying and failing miserably to conjure a crystal. She growled in frustration fisting her hands in the fabric of her gown. Sarah was exhausted and angry. "I'm not getting this. I'm really not." Jareth had been trying to help her, to try and teach her how to use her Fae powers but so far nothing had happened. Sarah had gotten nothing but frustration.

Jareth resisted the urge to chuckle as he stood behind her guiding her movements. "Sarah, it takes time. You have to let your Fae sense's take over. Deep within you there is a well of untapped power. Just concentrate." He guided her hand in a motion he, himself, used often to conjure his crystals. Again no crystal appeared.

"Gods…. This is impossible." She had almost screamed that it wasn't fair. But, Sarah knew better. She used to say that all the time when she had been a child. He had once mocked her, 'You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is?' And he had been right. In her child's mind she had been wronged by her step mother. Only after her trip through the labyrinth Sarah had made and effort to work with her step mother and found that Karen wasn't such a bad person.

"Sarah once more," He gently commanded. Again, he moved her hand in a flourish; this time a crystal appeared.

Sarah was amazed. She actually made a crystal appear. "Oh my," It worked. "I did it."

"Yes, I knew you could." Jareth said lowering his hand form hers. For a blink of an eye the crystal wavered, but still held its form. He smiled, "Now, I want you to imagine anything inside of it."

"How?"

"Just let go," Jareth whispered against her ear. "Let your sense's take over." He guided, urged the Fae in her to respond.

Sarah instantly thought of the ballroom, the night she and Jareth had danced, the night he had drugged her with the peach. She had entered the ballroom to see people wearing mask's pretending to be goblins; they all swirled around her making her dizzy and amazed. Then she had seen him lowering the mask from his face. Sarah had been so captivated by him, drawn into his bi-color gaze until the rest of the dancers faded away. There was only Jareth moving to her, moving through the crowd. One of her many thoughts that night was how amazing he looked encased in blue.

Inside the crystal Jareth saw the ballroom appear like it had the night he had conjured it to trap her, to make her forget. A pang of guilt sliced through him at his pettiness. Back them he had tried to make her understand the love he was offering. Only she had been too young to actually understand. That had been his greatest mistake. Jareth had lived up to her expectations and lost her then. Now he would not lose Sarah. Dropping his hands from her wrists, he encircled his arms around her waist feeling the velvet of her emerald gown tease his palms. "About that night…"

The crystal dissipated when Sarah turned in his embrace. "No, don't. That night, that scene, was the closest thing I have ever had to a happy memory with…" Tears welled in her eyes; she didn't know why. Jareth was with her, he had come after so many years to warn her of danger. He brought her back to the underground in an effort to try and save her life. "I didn't understand what you were tying to offer me, part of me still doesn't. When I was here, I could only see you within the confines of my childish mind. She, my fourteen year old self, saw you as the evil king."

Jareth was showing his true self, the part of him that yearned for Sarah to see him as he truly was. He wasn't her villain any longer. No, he was a man still very much in love with a woman who had nearly destroyed him when she was a child. "I should have…"

"Done a million things differently," Sarah said, "Truth is, I wouldn't have changed anything about my time here. Being here made me realize what I was doing to my family. I was slowly being consumed by my fairy tales." Sarah slid her hands up the leather of his vest and draped her arms over his shoulders feeling the silky soft strands of his blonde mane. "I may have let go of my childish hopes and dreams, but try as I might, I could bury you." She kissed him lightly at first and then the passion grew. His hands tightened on her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"Sarah…" Jareth reluctantly pulled his mouth from. Taking his hands from her waist, he brought them up to cup her face. "You could have called out to me. I would have come for you." He had been waiting to hear her call for him, wishing for it. Jareth had only gone to Sarah when he learned that she would be in danger. Someone from the court found that she was alive and that she would threaten them.

"I wasn't sure you would even hear me," Sarah voiced her deepest fear. "I thought about it, was thinking about it when I saw you in the rain at my house." She had been pacing back and forth all day thinking about Jareth, about what he had said to her. _'Fear me. Love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave.'_ He was pleading with her to understand his words when she wasn't able to understand. She had feared him, but she hadn't loved him when she was fourteen; Sarah barely had known what love, real love, was. Jareth didn't want her to finish. He had wanted her to stay with him. But she couldn't. She wouldn't have understood.

"Your call, your wish, is all I have been waiting for." Jareth smiled kissing her lips lightly. Life was turning out differently than he would have thought.

"Jareth, I know I have asked already, but do you have an idea who my father could be?" Sarah shouldn't have asked. She knew it, but that didn't stop her.

Jareth stepped back, "I do not. You're mother wouldn't tell me." He shook his head. "I do know he is an Outland King."

"What's an Outland King?" Sarah asked. There were still so many things she had to learn about the Fae, her people.

He offered her his hand so he could take her to the window. "There are seven Outland Kings, just as I am. When I knew your mother, I as well as three other kings were invited to the Seelie Court for a time. She did confess to me that she fell in love with someone who was not meant to be her betrothed." Jareth pointed to the hills just on the horizon of his kingdom. "There, just beyond those hills lies one of the kings who had been invited to court. We were the only two to return from courtly life." He closed his eyes.

"And my mother?" Sarah kept her eyes on the hills.

"She refused the man her father deemed she would marry and her father banished her; exiled her to the mortal world." Jareth explained. "It was a dark day when you mother left. I lost one of my dearest friends."

"We're you ever tempted by my mother?" Sarah didn't need to know, shouldn't have asked, and still the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Never, I was content to be her friend." Jareth kissed Sarah's temple once again wrapping his arm around her waist.

Sarah absorbed all of what Jareth was telling her. He was answering her questions when asked, and held nothing back. It amazed her how different he was being with her. She should have known better; Jareth was only looking to love her and to keep her safe. "Why am I in danger?"

Jareth sighed, this time it was he who stepped away from Sarah. How could he tell her that the family that should have loved her; they feared her? Sarah had had no say in how she came into this world; she had no say in what her parents had done. "You mother's father fears what magic you could use. The Fae at court have a subtle, seductive magic, where the Outland Fae are more wild with their magic." He walked back to his throne and sat down throwing his legs over the left arm rest. Jareth conjured a crystal moving it around his hand while he thought of the best way to keep Sarah hidden from the Court.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Because," Jareth said deep in thought while keeping his gaze locked on the crystal.

"That's not an answer." She came to him, tucked the long flowing skirt under her and sat next to the throne. Sarah rested the side of her head against his thigh watching him.

"In this world, status is everything," Jareth explained. "Fae from the court are those of fairy tales, they are the ones to walk among the humans. They are the ones who tease and torment them. The Outland Fae are made into villains. We are wild and untamable. We like to do harm." There was distain coloring Jareth's words. His mother was a Fae Lady in waiting at court and his Father had been banished to be the Goblin King. When his father could no longer stand the creature, he had willed Jareth all of his magic and let his body Fe to dust. He was then the new Goblin King. Jareth couldn't have been happier. Where his father thought the goblin were vile creatures, Jareth found a kind of nobility in them and in the way they lived.

"I don't think you're a villain." Rising to her feet Sarah stood over Jareth staring at him as he appeared relaxed, almost lazy. She realized that it was only an act; that his eyes told the true story. He was worried. Jareth sat up, sat at the edge of his throne. It gave Sarah enough room for her to step between his parted knees. He reached out, encircled her waist with his arms, and rested his head against her abdomen. His touch was so gentle; it made her heart clench. Her fingers wound into his wild mane of hair holding him close. She had told him that he could have two weeks to make her love him. Jareth wouldn't need them. Sarah was falling in love with him now.

"My Lord…."

Jareth looked around Sarah to see Dydimus on his loyal, some times scared, collie steed Ambrosias. "What is it?" He reluctantly let go of Sarah and stood with her by his side. That was where she was meant to be.

"Your mother has asked for you my King."

Jareth resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His mother, it was high time she left and mad her way back to court. She hated the outlands. He just wished that she was fed up enough to leave right now. Jareth wanted time with Sarah. There were so many things left to explain to her. "As she wishes. Convey to her that I will be along shortly. There are a few affairs I still have yet to conclude." It was the most diplomatic way he could think of to tell his mother to wait.

"It will be done, my lord." Dydimus bowed from his saddle and then smiled at Sarah. "My lady."

Sarah smiled, "Noble knight." The Fox knight smiled at her in pure delight. Oh, how she had missed all of them, even the crazy antics of the fiery gang. Maybe she could try and retrace her steps, if she remembered them, and find the crazy gang to see what they were up to. Most of all, she wanted to find Ludo; the gentle giant.

"Jareth if your mother really…." Sarah started to say but he stopped her words.

"No, she doesn't," Jareth grumbled, "She believes that I shouldn't be spending so much time with you." It aggravated him to know end at the way him mother acted. Even when he had been younger, just a boy, his mother chose life at the Seelie Court over raising her own son.

"Why?" Sarah asked gazing into Jareth's bi-colored eyes. Those eyes had tormented her, teased her, and drew her all at once.

"She believes as the Court believes. My mother believes that you are dangerous, unpredictable." Jareth answered. He could deny Sarah nothing even if he wished to. She was wild and seductive. Two things the court feared in a Fae. It was why the Fae at court were separated from the Fae of the wild outlands.

Sensing a change in subject was needed Sarah asked the one question she had been dying to know the answer to. "How did you become the Goblin King?"

Jareth went back to his throne, his fathers throne, and sat down once again draping hi left leg of the arm rest. It was such a habitual pose for him; he hardly knew he was doing it anymore. "My father grew tired of this life, of the Goblins and their ways. He would never go back to Court and there were no other Kingdoms would take him. So, he made a choice few Fae make, he allowed his body to wither, to grow old and die. On his death bed, he summoned me. I appeared like a good son and my father willed me his power and position as an Outland King. For 200 years I have been the Goblin King."

"200 years?" Sarah asked in disbelief. He barely looked a day over thirty. She couldn't believe he was over two hundred. "You don't look a day over thirty really." Jareth threw back his head and laughed. It was a melodious sound that dizzied Sarah's senses. "Why do you laugh at me?"

"You're genuine," Jareth answered honestly. "Everything is new, exciting for you. This world that I have known all my life is an adventure for you. I find your reactions enjoyable and refreshing." Sarah just stared at him. "Why do you stare at me like that?"

"Like that?" Sarah wondered trying not to get lost in his duel colored eyes. The blue and green drew her in. She tried not to be, but that always failed. Everything about Jareth just made her want; made her crave the love he had once offered her.

"Like you have never seen me before, like you will never see me again."

"I hadn't realized," Sarah sighed, "I can stop…"

"No," Jareth cut her off. "I like the way you stare at me."


End file.
